


For The First Time, Yet Again

by MyFullYetTwistedHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan hold each other for the first time four times.Major character death warning is to be safe. Both are technically dead by the end but it happens off screen.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	For The First Time, Yet Again

Platonic

They're huddled for warmth, but it's more than that. Their force signatures pulse as they exchange more than body heat, protective of each other.

* * *

Romantic

Qui-Gon's lips brush against Obi-Wan's forehead as they curl into each other. Their shared affection has brought them closer than ever, an unbreakable bond.

* * *

Tatooine

It's not quite touch but it will have to do. As each day passes the presence grows stronger, blanketing Obi-Wan with strength and affection.

* * *

Death

He's so tired. He doesn't regret a single moment. But it fills him with joy to be back in Qui-Gon's arms where he belongs.


End file.
